Le jeu de l'année
by Elwaen
Summary: Pff, c'est toujours pour Potter. Il faut qu'il se fasse remarquer. J'aurai du être choisi. ET je serai Champion, de gré ou de force.... Spoil T4, Rating M pour scène violentes à venir
1. Quatre Champions ?

Le feu de la Coupe était redevenu rouge. Des étincelles volaient en tous sens et une longue flamme jaillit soudain, projetant un nouveau morceau de parchemins.

D'un geste qui semblait presque machinal, Dumbledore tendit la main et attrapa le parchemin entre ses longs doigts. Il le tint à bout de bras et lut le nom qui y était inscrit. Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel il continua de fixer le parchemin, tous les regards tournés vers lui. Enfin Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et lut à haute voix :

- _Harry Potter_.

Harry resta immobile, conscient que toutes les têtes s'étaient à présents tournées vers lui. Il était comme assommé, pétrifié. Il était en train de rêver. Ou bien il avait mal entendu.

Il n'y eu pas le moindre applaudissements. Une vague de murmures, froids et méprisant, s'élevait dans la Grande Salle. Certains s'était même mit debout pour voir Harry figé sur sa chaise.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et alla chuchoter quelque chose au directeur .Celui-ci approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Harry Potter ! répéta-t-il. Harry ! Venez ici, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Vas-y, murmura Hermione en le poussant avec douceur.

Harry se leva, se prit les pieds dans l'ourlet de sa robe et trébucha légèrement. Il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Le chemin lui parut interminable et il sentait les centaines de regards posés sur lui. Il arriva en face de Dumbledore, les professeurs le fixant également.

- Dans la pièce voisine, Harry, dit le vieux sorcier sans le moindre sourire.

Il longea la table. Hagrid, contrairement à son habitude, ne lui adressa aucun signe, ni clin d'oeil. Il semblait aussi abasourdi par ce qui se passait. Harry pénétra dans la pièce où les trois champions attendaient. Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, et Cédric Diggory étaient autours du feu. Krum, le dos vouté, était appuyer sur le manteau de la cheminée. Cédric, les mains derrière le dos, contemplait les flammes. Fleur Delacour se retourna quand Harry entra et rejeta en arrière sa longue chevelure blonde argentée.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? Il faut revenir dans la salle, ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

Apparemment, elle pensait qu'il était venu leur transmettre un message. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il resta là à les fixer. Il se rendit compte qu'ils était tous très grands. Il y eu derrière lui des bruis de pas précipités et Ludo Verpey entra dans la pièce, prenant au passage Harry par le bras pour l'entrainer vers la chemine.

- Extraordinaire, murmura-t-il, absolument extraordinaire ! Messieurs... Mademoiselle, permettez moi de vous présenter – aussi fous que cela puisse être – le quatrième champion du Tournois des Trois sorciers.

Krum se redressa vivement, peu joyeux. Son visage s'assombrit encore plus en fixant Harry. Cédric fixa Harry bouche bée, cherchant dans ses yeux la lueur annonçant le « SURPRISE ! » d'une blague. Fleur rit nerveusement

- Toujours à rire, monsieur Véerpé. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'humour britannique, j'imagine ?

- Rire pensez-vous ? Et bien ma chère non,c'est ce qui est d'autant plus extraordinaire. Le nom de Harry vient de surgir de la Coupe de Feu !

- Mais enfin c'est pas possible ! Il n'y a que trois champions. Mais c'est quoi cette organisation de merde ?

La porte se rouvrit et plusieurs personne entrèrent dans la salle: Dumbledore, suivit de près par Mr Croupton, McGonagall, Rogue et les deux directeurs étrangers. Fleur se jeta presque sur Madame Maxime.

- Madame Maxime ! Ils viennent de nous dire que le gamin allait participer au tournoi. Vous y croyez vous ? C'est n'importe quoi !

Harry eu un soubresaut à l'appellation. Lui un gamin ?

Madame maxime s'avança vers le Professeur Dumbledore, poussa la lanterne accrochée au plafond qui la gênée.

- Professeur Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'espère que vous plaisantez.

- J'aimerai le savoir aussi. rajouta Karkaroff.

Le vieux sorcier leur adressa un sourire enfantin.

- Je crois qu'il y a deux champions de Poudlard cette année.

- **Je proteste** s'écria Karkaroff, **sous-prétexte qu'elle reçoit le tournoi, votre école ne peut pas faire concourir deux champions ! C'est parfaitement injuste.**

Le directeur se rapprocha du quatrième champions.

-Je pensais que votre limite ne laisser passer que ceux qui ont dix-sept ans, ou l'autorisation de leurs parents.

- Or Potter étant orphelin comme chacun de nous le sais, il n'a donc pas put passer. Dit une voix du fond de la salle.

Maugrey Fol-Oeil se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'avança en clopinant. Il vint se mettre en face de Harry, éjectant Karkaroff de sa place.

- Potter, as-tu mit ton nom dans la coupe ?

- Non monsieur. Répondit ferment Harry

- As-tu demander à quelqu'un de plus âgé, ou sur la liste, de le faire à ta place ?

- Non monsieur, répéta le brun.

Rogue lacha une expression d'incrédulité mêlée d'agacement

- Ce garçon ment c'est forcé. Siffla le directeur de Dumstrang.

- Croyez-moi, Igor, ce garçon n'a aucun intérêt à mentir.

- Et pourquoi ? Interrogea Fleur

- Parce que, d'entre tous, il est le seul qui devrait se plaindre. Et pourtant il est le seul que je n'entende pas râler.

Fleur souffla d'exasperation

- Et pourquoi devrait-il se plaindre ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça peut apporter ? L'honneur de votre école, la gloire éternelle, sans oubli les milles gallions... Il y en a qui seraient près à tuer pour être choisi.

- Justement, miss, peut-être que celui qui a mit le nom de Mr Potter dans la coupe voulait qu'il meure.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Ludo reprit du poil de la bête

- Mais enfin Maugrey, que nous sort-tu là ? C'est insensé.

- Alors d'après vous je divague ? J'imagien tout ça pour satisfaire ma paranoïa ?

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je...

- Vous savez parfaitement qu'il faut être un sorcier expérimenté pour tromper la Coupe de Feu, et mettre le nom de Potter.

- Et quelles preuves avez-vous ? Répliqua Madame Maxime

- La personne qui a fait ça a réussi à tromper la vigilence d'un objet d'une grand force magique. Il faudrait être capable de jeter un puissant sort de confusion pour faire oublier à la Coupe de Feu que seuls trois écoles peuvent participer au tournoi... Je pense qu'on a dû soumette le nom de Potter sous le nom d'une quatrième école, pour faire croire qu'il était le seul de sa catégorie.

- Vous semblez avoir bien réfléchit à la question, Maugrey, fit remarquer Karkaroff.

- C'est pour ça que je suis auror, C'est mon travail de penser aux moyens qu'emploient les adeptes de la magie noire, Karkaroff... Vous devriez vous en souvenir...

Il avait dit cette phrase en défiant Karkaroff du regard.

- Hum Hum.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Dumbledore. Karkaroff avait le visage écarlate d'une fureur contenue.

- Nous ne pouvons dire comment cette situation est apparue mais la question reste de savoir si le jeune Harry va, en définitive, participer au tournoi...

- **C'est Hors de question** rugit à nouveau Karkaroff **Si ce gamin participe au tournoi je retire mon champion et nous partons sur l'heure.**

- Des menaces en l'air, Karkaroff, les champions sont liés par contrat magique à la Coupe... Ils n'ont pas le choix.

- **Alors faisons un nouveau vote.**

- C'est impossible. Répondit doucement Croupton. La Coupe vient de s'éteindre et ne rallumera pas avant le prochain tournoi. Quant à monsieur Potter, comme l'a dit Maugrey, il est lié par contrat à la Coupe de Feu. Il n'a pas le choix. Il y a, cette année, quatre champions du Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry qui trembla de peur.

------------------

_Pff, c'est toujours pour Potter. Il faut qu'il se fasse remarquer. Pourtant je l'ai mis mon nom dans la coupe et je vaut mieux que _lui_. Mais il y a ce Diggory, et tout ces autres qui ont osé penser qu'ils pouvait être choisit à ma place. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. _Je _serai Champion, de gré ou de force._

**A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà les gens. Une nouvelle histoire qui commence doucement. Ça sera un spoiler du tome 4 (je suppose que vous avez deviner...)

j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'oublier pas les Reviews, s'il-vous-plait -Et même si ça ne plait pas =P- ( ils me permettent de savoir ce que je dois changer ou pas)

a bientôt

Elora


	2. Et de un !

Chapitre 2 : **« Et de un ! »**

Harry avait peur. Allongé dans son lit il se demandait pourquoi lui. Oui, c'est vrai çà pourquoi toujours lui ? Il n'était pas préparer à çà, à rien. Il repensa à ce que Mr Croupton leur avait dit plus tôt

_Flashback_

_« La première tâche aura pour but de mettre votre audace à l'épreuve. Nous ne vous dirons donc pas à l'avance en quoi elle consistera. Le courage face à l'inconnu est une des qualités très importantes pour un sorcier... Très importante... La première tâche se déroulera le 24 novembre, devant les autres élèves et devant le jury. Les champions n'ont pas le droit de demander ou d'accepter un quelconque aide de leurs professeurs. Ils affronteront la première épreuve seulement armé de leur baguette magique. Lorsque la première tâche sera effectue des informations concernant la deuxième tâche vous seront donné. »_

_Fin de flashback_

« Les champions n'ont pas le droit de demander, ou d'accepter l'aide de leurs professeurs »

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête.

_Je suis mort. Comment je vais faire moi ?_

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Hermione

« Harry ? Ça va ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Son amie vint s'assoir à côté de lui

« Harry, viens tu n'as pas mangé ce matin. »

« J'ai pas faim. » grogna-t-il

Hermione soupira

« Je sais que ça doit être dur pur toi mais t'isoler n'est pas la bonne solution. On te croit nous quand tu dis que tu n'as pas mit ton nom dans la coupe. Et puis de toute façon tu n'aurais pas pu passer la ligne de Dumbledore »

« Mouais, vas dire ça à Ron. »

Lui et son ami s'étaient disputés à propos des évènements de la veille.

_Flashback_

_« Écoutes, Ron, je n'ai pas mit mon nom dans Cette putain de coupe. Quelqu'un à dut le faire à ma place. »_

_Le rouquin haussa les sourcils_

_« Et pourquoi, d'après toi ? »_

_« J'en sais rien »_

_Il pensait qu'il aurait eu l'air mélodramatique en répondant : « Pour me tuer »_

_Ron leva les si haut les sourcils qu'ils disparaissaient presque sous ses cheveux._

_« Tu sais, _à moi, _tu peux dire la vérité. Si tu ne veux pas que les autres le sachent, d'accord, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te donne la peine de _me_ mentir. Finalement, tu n'as eu aucun ennui, non ? »_

_« Ron je te l'ai dis. Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe, mais si tu es assez crétin pour écouter les ragots... »_

_« Oui c'est moi ça ! Ron Weasley, le crétin d'ami de Harry Potter. »_

_Fin de Flashback_

« Aller Harry tu va pas rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. »

« Non j'attends juste la fin du tournoi. »

« Mais la première tâche est pour bientôt ! »

« Ouais, et avec un peu de chance je mourrais durant l'épreuve... »

Hermione le serra contre elle.

« Ne dis pas çà. Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. »

« Et comment ? Les champions n'ont pas le droit d'être aidés. »

« On trouvera un moyen. Je te le promets. »

« Si tu dis « on » ça veut dire que tu m'aideras... »

« Oui mais ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir. »

Harry sourit à l'allusion de son amie. Elle devait être restée trop longtemps avec eux pour vouloir enfreindre les règles si souvent.

Quelque part dans le château, un jeune sorcier réfléchissait à un moyen de se venger. Il croisa Roger Davies, le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle. Il l'interpella

« Hey, Davies ! T'as mis ton nom dans la coupe toi aussi ? »

« Bah oui pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça je me disais juste que c'était dégueulasse que Potter ait été choisi… Surtout qu'il a triché. »

« Oh tu sais, je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit de sa faute. Il n'est pas assez fort pour truquer la Coupe. »

« Peut-être mais il est tout de même champion, et c'est pas juste. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Et bien, je me disais que si on l'_écartait_ de la compétition ils seraient obligé de choisir un autre champion puisque la Coupe en a enregistré quatre »

« Oui mais la chance d'être choisi est minime vu le nombre de candidats. Si on suit ton idée il faudrait d'abords écarter tous les candidats. »

« Je vois qu'on se comprend. » dit-il, affichant un sourire mauvais

Sans qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Roger Davies eut la gorge tranchée. Il s'effondra, le regard vide. Le nouvel assassin essuya sa lame en argent sur la robe de sa victime.

« Et de un ! »

La nouvelle de la mort de Davies fit le tour de l'école en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch. En effet, son corps à été retrouvé par Lavande Brown qui a poussé un hurlement qui retentit dans tout le château. Les élèves s'étaient massés autours du corps, formant un énorme paquet. L'assassin était parmi eux. Ils ne se doutaient pas que la mort était de plus en plus proche. On entendit les professeurs arriver et la foule se fendit en deux pour laisser place au professeur Dumbledore et aux directeurs étrangers ainsi que le professeur McGonagall. Le vieux directeur s'agenouilla près du corps gisant. Une immense mare de sang avait coulé tout au long du couloir. Il dit à ses collègues

« Que tous les élèves retournent dans leur dortoir. Nous leur expliqueront la situation plus tard. »

Le professeur de métamorphose joua de son autorité pour se faire obéir. Elle vint ensuite s'occuper de Lavande qui, sous le choc, gémissait accroupie contre le mur.

« Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, Albus. »

« Pouvez-vous ensuite demander à Alastor de nous rejoindre dans mon bureau ? »

« Bien, monsieur. Allez, venez mademoiselle. Ça va aller. » Dit-elle ensuite à Lavande

Harry et Hermione réfléchissaient à une façon de trouver en quoi Harry avait le plus d'audace et de courage quand Parvati Patil s'effondra tel un zombie, dans le fauteuil à leur droite. Ginny, qui était rentrée à sa suite, s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Hermione.

« Vous ne savez pas ? » s'étonna Ginny

« Je ne sais pas, on est resté ici toute l'après-midi. Pourquoi elle est comme ça ? Elle s'est faite attaquée ? »

« Non c'est pas elle. Lavande a trouvé le corps de Roger Davies de Serdaigle. Il a été égorgé. »

Hermione poussa un cri de stupeur, et portât ses mains à sa bouche. Harry regardait Ginny comme si elle lui avait annoncé que Rogue faisait un strip-tease dans la Grande Salle. Il balbutia

« C… Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Si on le savait… » Souffla-t-elle.

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre._

_Vos impressions ?_

_El'_


	3. Une petite bête qui monte, qui monte

Chapitre 3 : **Une petite bête qui monte, qui monte...**

La mort de Roger Davies avait jeté un froid sur Poudlard. Mais, comme beaucoup, les élèves savaient s'adapter et bientôt ce ne fut plus qu'un vague souvenir. Le sujet ayant disparu sous les derniers vêtement en vogue, ou les équipements de quidditch. Pour d'autre, cette mort restait un cauchemar. Pour Amélia Bones, par exemple. Davies était son petit-ami et quand elle apprit sa mort elle s'enferma dans son dortoir pour y pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Depuis elle était un zombie, comme Lavande. Toujours sous le choc, cinq jours après, elle se contentait de regarder le plafond de l'infirmerie d'un air vide. Et quand un fantôme passait, elle hurlait, se cachait sous ses draps comme si elle voyait un monstre. Sans doute imaginait-elle que c'était Davies qui venait la hanter.

Mais Roger Davies était mort. Son corps a été envoyé au ministère pour des analyses post-mortem. On raconte que, lorsque son corps fut touché par le sort du légistomage1, il s'est enflammé et aucune analyse n'avaient pu être faites.

Même si on n'en parlait plus, on le savait : il y avait un assassin à Poudlard, un monstre qui égorgeait ses victimes.

Les premières années, peut affectées par ce décès du fait de leur innocence, avaient imaginé des dizaines de scénarios plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Mais leurs ardeur fut vite calmée dans les maisons, par les préfets. Il n'y avait qu'à Serpentard où ils continuaient, encouragés par les ainés.

Les directeurs des maisons avaient fait une déclaration le soir de la mort. Mais dès le lendemain, les élèves avait tout oublié.

Poudlard repris alors sa vie quotidienne, avec un élève en moins. Les Serdaigles avait organisés un match de sélection pour remplacer le poste libéré par Davies. Durant ce match, les joueurs étaient en noir en mémoire de leur capitaine.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Hermione cherchaient a déchiffrer la première tâche. La jeune fille avait conclu qu'il fallait que Harry développe ses réflexes. Un soir sur deux, ils prenaient une salle vide pour s'entrainer. Hermione lançait des sorts, plus ou moins puissant, que Harry devait éviter, contrer, ou renvoyer. Petit-à-petit il développait des automatismes de défenses. Il se dit que, en plus du tournoi, ces réflexes lui serait utile lors de sa prochaine rencontre avec Voldemort.

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils s'entrainaient quand Hermione dit fièrement

« Bravo Harry. Je pense que tu a assimilé de très bon réflexes. »

« Merci. Et merci de m'aider. J'appréhende moins la première tâche. »

Le garçon était épuisé mais souriait. Sa meilleure amie était vraiment fantastique.

Ils sortirent et allèrent à leur salle commune. Arrivés dans la pièce Harry s'étira bruyamment.

« Bon je vais aller me coucher » dit il en se redressant. « Demain on a le match contre les poufsouffles. »

« D'accord. A demain. »

Il monta, se changea et se glissa dans son lit. Il s'endormit aussitôt avec la hâte d'être le lendemain. Un beau match détendrait surement l'atmosphère lugubre qui régnait sur le château.

Le lendemain matin, tout Poudlard était en effervescence, comme chaque matin de match. L'école prenait alors les couleurs des deux maisons qui s'affronteraient après le déjeuner. Cette année il n'y avait pas de Coupe des Maisons mais, sous l'insistance des des élèves, les matchs de quidditch avaient été maintenu. Les délégations étrangère avaient elles aussi, formé des équipes pour pouvoir jouer.

Bien vite, le stade fut remplit. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience, l'arrivée des équipes. Harry était un peu angoissé. Même s'il ne comptait pas, il voulait gagner ce match, or l'attrapeur adverse était Cédric Diggory, l'autre Champion de Poudlard et capitaine de son équipe. Les équipes entrèrent sur le terrain. Dubois et Diggory se serrèrent la main et les joueurs s'envolèrent.

Mrs Bibine apporta les balles. Les cognards furent libéré, ainsi que le Vif d'or. Une fois le souaffle lancé et le match commencé, le stade était en ébullition. Les spectateurs étaient presque plus entrain à crier, hurler, jouir du spectacle que les joueurs. Harry se sentait bien. Il adorait voler. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout faire, d'être le roi du monde. Il fit plusieurs tour du stade à la recherche du Vif. Plusieurs fois il le repéra mais le perdit ensuite au détours d'un gradin. Ce qui était bien avec ces deux équipes, c'était qu'elles respectaient l'équipe adverse. Le match se déroulait dans un fairplay total. Les gryffondors menaient cent-vingt à quatre-vingt-dix. Le gardien de Poufsouffle était doué mais pas assez pour rattraper tous les tirs des poursuiveuses de Gryffondor. Fred et Georges envoyaient principalement leurs cognards sur Diggory car il avait la fâcheuse tendance à repérer facilement le Vif.

POV assassin.

Le match durait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Les équipes s'affrontaient sous les cris des spectateurs. Tout allait bien. Trop bien pour moi. Ils ont oublié que j'étais là. Dans un sens ça m'aidait. J'étais caché dans les gradins de ma maison. Discrètement je pointai ma baguette sur un joueur de Poufsouffle, Cadwallader. C'était un très bon poursuiveur. Trop bon. Il a trop de chances d'être choisit lorsque Potter sera hors-jeu. Alors mon cher ami, Au revoir.

« _Impero »_

Fin POV

Harry venait d'éviter un cognard envoyé par un des batteur adverse quand il entendit Diggory crier.

« Pete ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il se stabilisa et regarda ce qui se passait. Cadwallader montait en flèche vers les nuages. Le stade se tut, regardant l'ascension fulgurante du poursuiveur. Le match était bloqué parce que c'était justement lui qui avait le souaffle. Surpris, personne ne bougeait. Puis le Poufsouffle disparut dans les nuages. Des murmures se firent entendre dans tout le stade. Puis les spectateur commencèrent à crier.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? »

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Les professeurs se levèrent pour mieux voir le ciel. Un tâche se fit distingué. C'était le souaffle. Il tombait à pleine vitesse. Sans que personne ne puisse le rattraper il s'écrasa au sol et éclata. Un grand silence se fit. Puis quelqu'un hurla

« Regardez là-haut. »

En un seul geste, tout le monde leva la tête. Tous blêmirent en voyant Cadwallader tomber, sans son balai. Il était entouré d'un bouclier magique très visible. Dumbledore essaya de l'arrêter mais son sort ricocha. Et, sans que personne ne puisse réagir, Cadwallader s'écrasa au sol comme le souaffle.

L'assassin était fier de lui. Il descendit tranquillement des gradins en souriant alors que tout le monde se précipitait en criant ou pleurant.

« Et de deux ! » murmurait-il pour lui-même.

**A suivre**

1 légistomage : Médecin légiste magique


End file.
